That damned ferris wheel
by SaviourOfTheQueen
Summary: After Ruby, Kathryn and Belle all convince them both to go to the fair together with Henry- as they all knew that both the sheriff and the mayor secretly liked each other- Regina and Emma find themselves having a trip to the fair. Though not everything goes to plan... (Swan Queen goodness/ one shot)


**Title: That damn ferris wheel**

**Chapter: Just a one shot**

**Pairings: Swan Queen (obviously), some Red Beauty and hints of Kathryn/Frederick.**

**A/N: I made this story rated M just to be safe, it's not actually that graphic. And it also had mild language, and any typo's are my own fault.**

* * *

Emma allowed the sweet and creamy liquid to dance along her taste buds as she drank the hot cocoa with a large gulp, letting it slip through her ever welcoming throat on the Friday morning. She had to suppress the approving sigh attempting to spill from her mouth as she noticed Ruby raise her shaped eyebrow at her knowingly.

"Rough week?" The brunette acknowledged with a friendly smile as she watched the sheriff place the cup back onto the table with furrowed eyebrows. Emma nodded and rubbed at her eyes, tempting to waken herself up more due to the tiredness caused on Leroy's behalf- _that man just doesn't know when to quit._ Emma had stayed up until two o'clock the night before, making sure to watch Leroy in his cell and make sure he didn't fall unconscious _again_ due to his excessive drinking. The blonde was pulled from her sleepy state when she heard a question asked from across the table.

"Ruby, are you going to the fair tomorrow?" Kathryn, who was sat next to her at the table, asked with a hint of excitement, grabbing Emma's attention further. Belle and Ashley, who had also accompanied Ruby, Kathryn and herself in their morning break at the diner, started rambling on happily between themselves at the mention of the fair.

"Sure am," Ruby responded with that stunning wolfish smile Emma found infectious, the brunette turned to Belle on the opposite side of the table and smirked. "Me and Belle are both going together." She added, earning more smiles from across the table.

"What about you, Emma?" Belle asked, her lips still curved into a joyful smile from Ruby's complete open admission of their relationship. Everyone's eyes on the table then turned to observe the sheriff, who suddenly seemed particularly interested in the hot cocoa placed in front of her.

Emma sighed half-heartedly while she stirred at her drink.

"I can't," she answered gloomily, earning a frown from both Kathryn and Ruby. "I've got loads of paper work to complete, and besides," she went to add on as she noticed the_ 'you can't be serious'_ expressions that were displayed on her friend's faces at the excuse of paperwork, "I'd have no one to go with seeming Henry's at Regina's for the night."

"Why don't you come with us?" Ashley's voice was sweet and friendly, her question earning a keen nod from Kathryn.

"You should take a break, join us at the fair," Kathryn added before blowing at her own steaming cup of coffee. "_I'm sure Regina wouldn't mind_." The side comment was snuck in before she sipped at her drink, earning a few chuckles from the group of women save Emma, who had uncomfortably looked down once again, her fingers twiddling with the spoon that accompanied her cocoa.

"_She's_ the exact reason I've got so much paperwork," Emma chided, trying to change the subject on _that_ woman. Ruby softly bumped her foot with Emma's under the table to grab her attention, making the blonde look up. Ruby noticed the slight blush that still crept across Emma's cheeks and smirked as she raised her eyebrows suggestively in the blonde's direction. She knew the sheriff liked the mayor, and Ruby wagered the mayor liked her back just as much. In fact, Ruby gathered as she watched Emma roll her eyes at her, the _whole bloody town_ probably knew they liked each other; it was just the two insufferable women being too stubborn to admit it to themselves, and each other.

Just before Ruby or anyone else at the table could comment to make Emma feel even more uncomfortable, the doorbell atop of the diner's entrance rang, a small and red cheeked boy accompanying the sound.

"Emma!" The all too familiar voice sounded in the diner, making Emma instantly beam and wave him over, silently thanking her kid for being a distraction to the conversation that was taking place before he entered.

"Hey kid," she greeted after the boy hugged her tightly, causing a sudden feeling of euphoria rise in her chest. Ruby moved over across the seats to allow Henry a space to sit at the table, which he happily took and thanked. Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed an absence of a specific brunette. "Henry, where's your mo-"

As if on cue, the town's Mayor, in all her stunning glory, entered the diner. As soon as she arrived, the brunette's eyes scanned across the diner, her expression edgy, before she observed her son sat at Emma's table. She sighed against her own will at seeing her son safe and walked toward the table with purpose. Her eyes were completely oblivious to the other women sat at the table as she turned to her son.

"Henry, what did I tell you? Don't run off where I can't see you," she cautioned, her voice dripping with concern. He never listened to her, and god forbid if he ever became hurt- the mine incident was still a painful memory for her to recall.

"I'm okay mom, I was with Emma," the boy responded as if his disobedience was no problem, to which Emma and Ruby grinned. At the mention of the sheriff's name, Regina turned to see the women who were sat conversing across the table, Emma being one of them. Regina cursed silently. That clumsy, irritating and completely insubordinate woman had somehow filled every thought in her mind recently. She knew the blonde had something to do with it.

"Miss Swan," Regina greeted in an uninterested tone that was all too familiar to Emma's ears. The sheriff grinned back falsely, knowing it was just regular routine to their strange relationship.

"Madam Mayor." Her voice was light and care free, knowing it would annoy Regina. The brunette simply breathed through her nose – much like a breathing exercise- and straightened her back as she noticed her and the sheriff had in fact their own audience.

"I didn't realise I missed Storybrooke's female gossip gathering," Regina commented as she smiled somewhat toward Kathryn and even Ruby before noticing the cups of tea, coffee and of course the sheriff's cocoa special, placed on the table, most of which was already half drunk. Belle, who was sat at the end of the seats, looked up to the ex- evil witch with kindness.

"You can join us if you want to?" She offered politely, as she moved to get off her own chair for Regina to take. It was clear the mayor was trying to be good, even if it was just for Henry's sake, so showing her kind-heartedness back and showing forgiveness for the actions Regina had taken beforehand – including entrapping her in the asylum for twenty eight years – would surely make it easier for them all, even if forgiveness was a challenge sometimes.

Regina waved her hand at the offer and shook her head.

"That's not necessary; I was simply dropping off Henry to Sheriff Swan," she admitted before turning to the blonde, who was too busy drinking the last bits of her cocoa. Regina paused, watching the way that Emma's throat moved in a mesmerised fashion as she took large gulps of her drink. Regina's hands entered her coat pockets and clenched, distracting herself from her foolish thoughts. "I will be expecting Henry to be at my house by two o'clock tomorrow."

Kathryn, who much like Ruby, had acknowledged the progressed change in which Regina and Emma reacted to one another, and licked her lips before realising a plan that would hopefully get the mayor and the sheriff to realise their true feelings for each other.

"Are you not going to the fair, Regina?" Kathryn's expression was slightly dampened as she asked the question, which Regina did not falter to acknowledge. Ashley and Belle turned to the Mayor, who seemed completely oblivious as to the real reason Kathryn asked, and both secretly smirked at Kathryn's strategy.

"I have already made plans with Henry," she explained, not missing a beat to give a loving smile in Henry's direction. Ruby rolled her eyes at Regina's excuse which was just a lame as Emma's, before again realising these two women were absolutely and maddeningly impossible, which only helped reinforce the idea of them being perfect for another.

"There's a fair!?" Henry had spoken eagerly, automatically spinning to Regina with his puppy dog eyes activated. He knew she couldn't resist them. Emma smirked and bit her lip, knowing all too well that the puppy eyes approach was initially her thing _– just another thing that runs in the family_.

"Yeah," Ruby answered cheerily, "there's going to be hot dogs, fireworks, a ferris wheel-" Regina sighed at the mention of the ferris wheel, knowing full well that Henry loved them.

"A ferris wheel?!" Henry repeated, his joy infectiously causing all the women on the table to smile. Henry physically turned his body to Regina so as his feet dangled from his chair and looked up to his adoptive mother with suppliant eyes. "Mom, I know you've made plans but can we _please_ go? I haven't been to a fair in ages." His voice was pleading and made Regina purse her lips once more before she went to speak.

"Seeming it's Emma's day off tomorrow, why don't you all go?" Ruby then added, not missing the increasing excitement shine to Henry's eyes again. She could already hear the accusing _'Ruby'_ being aimed at her from the blonde sat across from her.

"Miss Swan has a lot of paper work to complet-" Regina started, but at the mention of paper work Emma groaned. She just had one hell of a tiring week, not to mention the extremely late night with Leroy earlier that morning. The words 'paper work' sounded poisonous to her ears. _Maybe going to the fair would be a good thing after all._

"That's not due till Sunday," Emma remarked as she sat up in her seat. Ruby gave her a questioning look which the sheriff dismissed quickly as she turned to the mayor again, who was gazing at her with near enough the same expression as Ruby was. Emma rolled her eyes. "What I'm saying is, maybe having me there would be a good thing y'know, having the sheriff there as a precaution." She wagered, knowing that was a good argument.

Regina raised her eyebrows at Miss Swan's statement, almost wanting to laugh in her face. Kathryn noticed this and decided to interrupt.

"It's only for one night, Regina," Kathryn incited, though she was surprised the sheriff herself was helping them too, unknowingly so however… Eventually the brunette submitted, after the puppy eyes off her son and even worryingly the same look off Miss Swan's face, she had enough indecisions for one morning.

"Perhaps having the sheriff and the mayor attend the fair will only encourage Storybrooke's residents to join." Regina finalised, earning a cheer from Henry and joyful laughs from Belle, Ashley and Kathryn. After noting the secret high five Emma and Henry shared behind her back as she checked for the time, Regina straightened her pose to the accustomed mayor stance and nodded her head to Emma. "I will meet you at the fair ground entrance eight pm sharp, Miss Swan." After she cupped Henry's face affectionately and silently wished him goodbye, she rose and paced her way out of the diner, causing Emma to curse herself for watching the sway of her hips move as she walked_. _Ruby chuckled to herself as she caught the _oh-so-innocent_ sheriff almost ogling the mayor. "_And no later_," the mayor added almost challengingly as she left the diner, but not before giving Emma that stern mayoral stare.

Emma blinked at the sound of the door shutting closed behind the mayor, realising she had been staring at the door long after the brunette had left. _Damn woman. So much for a peaceful day off. _

Henry watched Emma carefully after Regina left, noticing the hidden smirk concealed beneath the frown she tried to express toward his adoptive mother. Henry bit his bottom lip and turned his head to the side, inspecting her further. Emma must have recognised she was being watched, not only by Ruby that time, but her son as well. She noticed them both looking at her expectantly, making Emma shuffle on her chair awkwardly and cough into her hand, cursing against the intolerable mayor for putting her in that position.

Henry smirked. He had read enough about happiness and happy endings in his fairy tale book to know when someone loved another… It had taken Henry a while for him to get around the idea of his adoptive mother and his birth mother _together_. However, after he started to notice how different they both acted around each other, and the fact Emma was the saviour, Henry had come to terms with the notion. Emma was Regina's saviour.

Henry frowned. _But… That's the problem; they don't know they're in love._

His thoughts were put on stand still when he heard Belle ask him if he wanted a milkshake. He nodded his head eagerly, his mind completely forgotten of his mothers and true love, as both him and Belle got up from the table and made their way to the counter, where Granny started on his delicious treat.

As her girlfriend moved to give Henry a milkshake, Ruby moved forward in her chair, leaning over the table to give Emma a knowing grin.

"Get in there Sheriff Swan," she joked, making Kathryn grin and Ashley openly chuckle. Emma groaned for what felt like the thousandth time that very morning.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"Two adult tickets and one child please," Emma asked the guy who was behind the booth selling the fair tickets. The man smiled in return, noticing the happy child bouncing with excitement to the blonde's left.

"Here you go, enjoy." He offered, passing over the tickets. Emma grabbed them with a smile and was dragged away by Henry, who had clutched her hand as he led her to the entrance of the fair with such excitement that Emma was sure Regina would think she had given him an all you can eat sugary food buffet before they had left. After several minutes of hearing Henry rapidly name thousands of activities he wanted to do, Emma chuckled, she hadn't seen the kid be so excited since operation Cobra.

"And I heard people at school talking about it, I think Hansel, Gretel, Grace and even August are coming too!" His voice had risen slightly, purely in delight, and his eye had widened with anticipation. "And you and my mom are coming together-" Emma's eyebrows rose at the comment and how naturally the words had left her son's mouth. Come to think of it, she had noticed recently how Henry had started to mention the mayor a lot more frequently. At first Emma thought it was natural, seeming as how they both shared their son, but it was more so the things he would say _about_ her. Like when Henry mentioned one morning how happy he was that Regina and herself were getting along, and that he would be fine with the idea of them spending more time together _without him_. At the time Emma was running late and therefore didn't properly understand just what he had insinuated, but looking back now…

Emma pursued her lips, the same thing had happened at the diner not long ago. She had stormed into the diner, maybe a little too dramatic – now that she looked back at it, and ordered a coffee to go. She watched at the way Granny almost chuckled upon seeing the sheriff once again frustrated.

"You're woman causing you trouble again?" She remarked with a wink before handing Emma her coffee and making her way to the next customer waiting to be served.

With this, along with all the hints and suggestions Ruby, Kathryn and Belle kept throwing her way; Emma couldn't help but be suspicious that they thought… _No_. Emma almost kidded herself. _Me and the mayor? _

"Miss Swan." Emma almost jumped out of her skin, earning a laugh from Henry and even a discreet chuckle from the mayor herself, who had snuck up on her while lost in her _thoughts_.

"Jesus Regina, you almost gave me a frickin' heart attack." Emma said as she tried to calm down her increasing heart rate and uneven breathing.

"Language Miss Swan," Regina responded, even though Emma could still see that smug grin still expressed on her face. "It's eight o'clock on the dot," she then added after glancing at her watch. "I suggest we make our way in, unless you're still recovering sheriff?" Her voice was slick with sarcasm before she naturally grasped Henry's hand and started to make their way to the fair ground. Emma eventually took a deep breath, rolled her eyes, and jogged to catch up with them.

After finally being allowed in, not with the help of the sheriff, who had forgotten just which pocket she had kept the tickets in, they strolled in together with Henry in the middle while he held both his mother's hands.

"Hey Henry, do you want a cotton candy?" Emma asked as she noticed one kid whizz past her, the delicious, pink cloud-like food held in their right hand. She saw the disapproving stare Regina glowered at her and grinned, "it's just for tonight Regina, plus it's the weekend. It's not like the kid's going to end up like Augustus Gloop within twenty four hours," she joked, however noticing the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory reference had obviously gone unnoticed or unrecognised, judging from Regina's puzzled expression.

"I don't know who that Augusta-"

"Augustus Gloop," Emma corrected as she handed over the money to pay for the cotton candy, which Henry soon shoved in his mouth.

"Yes," Regina stated, slightly annoyed at being corrected – though she was used to it from Emma Swan by now- and continued to walk side by side with Emma as they followed Henry toward the bench he was happily content to eat his snack at. "However I don't believe allowing Henry these _sugary necessities_," she then looked up to the blonde, realising just how close they had gotten, and clenched her jaw, "will be good for him in the long run."

"Regina," Emma started and stopped their walking, Regina pressed her lips together as she felt the blonde's hand gently touch her arm, though what concerned her was how she didn't bat it away. "Henry's just a boy, and a healthy one at that. Just let him enjoy tonight," Emma unconsciously squeezed the grasp on Regina's arm, "and who knows, maybe the mayor will enjoy herself too."

Regina frowned at the lack of contact when the sheriff let go of her arm to join her son. _That damned woman_. She sighed completely irritated as she watched Henry offer Emma some cotton candy, which she happily took. The brunette had tried extremely hard to get her out of her head, and that unexpected yet approving touch to her arm had set off all the thoughts again. _This will be a long night_.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ  
**

After finishing his cotton candy, Henry had decided to look at what rides he would love to go on first.

"The ferris wheel," he shouted, pointing to the illuminated circular contraption that slowly spun many large carts around itself. Regina rolled her eyes at the gigantic red heart that was enlightening the entire fair at the centre of the wheel. Emma and Regina once again followed their very eager son as he ran to get the next space in line, which just so happened to be behind Kathryn and Frederick.

"Regina," Kathryn welcomed, draping her arms around the mayor and pulling her into a friendly hug. Regina smiled slightly and hugged the woman back, though with slightly less vigour than the blonde. Regina and Kathryn had worked out their differences since the curse had broken, Kathryn admitting she was a little cautious as to how real their relationship was before the curse, and if that had all been faked for Regina's wellbeing. Regina had confessed and admitted that Kathryn had in fact been a friend to her, and that she would love to still have that same friendship even after the curse had broken. "Hello Emma," Kathryn added, giving the blonde a hug also.

Henry, though he loved to see his adoptive mother with a smile on her face, became easily distracted when his stomach growled noisily. Emma noticed this and bent over, asking whether the kid wanted to go for hot dogs later.

While Emma seemed preoccupied with Henry, Kathryn stepped closer to Regina.

"It's nice, seeing you all as a family," she complimented in a hushed tone with a relaxed smile as she pointed her head in Henry and Emma's direction. Regina simply hummed; she couldn't have brought herself to disagree with Kathryn's admission as she did quite enjoy the company of both her son and the sheriff. Regina acknowledged that Miss Swan was different from the other tedious Storybrooke citizens; she stood up to her and said what was on her mind, which Regina only found endearing and highly entertaining, especially for their heated arguments, which she wouldn't have openly admitted she more than enjoyed.

At the knowing smirk being sent her way from her friend, Regina straightened, realising she had spaced out at the thought of Emma in front of Kathryn. The blonde simply chuckled playfully, and bumped her shoulder with her persistent friend's.

Before Regina was able to justify herself and add in a thoughtless comment about Sheriff Swan to explain herself to Kathryn that her own thoughts about the sheriff and her relationship were not what the blonde was insinuating – though she never mentioned her and the sheriff's _relationship_ specifically. _Damn_. – passengers from the awaiting cart were leaving the ride, and therefore Kathryn and Frederick said their temporary goodbye's before they made their way into the cart.

Emma, Regina and Henry moved forward in the line. Thankfully the queue was only short, so they became the first in line. However, rather than being excited about getting closer to the ride, Regina's mind was still in her own bubble as she thought about what Kathryn had implied, and what her own opinion was on her and Emma's relationship.

"Ruby!" Henry expressed as he watched both Ruby and Belle, who were both hand in hand, join them behind in the queue. Regina's bubble was instantly burst at the sight of them.

"Hey Rubes, hey Belle," Emma also greeted, giving her friends a genuine smile. Belle beamed at the sight of the sheriff, the mayor and their son- she always did love the idea of their sweet yet dysfunctional family.

"I see dragging you both down here wasn't a bad thing after all," Ruby replied, giving an incentive smirk to both Regina and Emma, raising her eyebrows when she noticed how close the pair was stood together- which apparently they were completely unaware of.

"It's been great so far and we've only just got here," Henry responded quickly before pointing to the ferris wheel behind him, "this is our first ride, I love ferris wheels." He then frowned slightly, "but my mom hates them."

"They are a nuisance Henry, the carts are small, the ride continues endlessly-" the mayor listed off uninterestedly, as if she had participated in this conversation many times. She probably would have continued her list were it not for Belle stepping in, shaking her head with a sweet grin.

"They're romantic," Belle reasoned innocently, before her gaze turned into one of affection and pure bliss. "To see the lovely view and see all the stars. To be with that one person you care for and be with only them," she explained as she huddled closer to Ruby. However romantic and touching Belle's thoughts were, Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the mayor's face. Her face was adorably scrunched up, completely baffled as to how someone could think _that_ moving death trap was even slightly romantic. "Haven't you ever thought about kissing your loved one once you've reached the top?"

At that question Ruby, and even Emma, noticed the mayor falter slightly. However, her questioning gaze was soon replaced with that typical, familiar stare that Emma had known so well. Emma thought about the question too. She wasn't one for cheesy romantics, but with all the rumours and hints going around about her and the mayor, Emma had to stop and think about what it would be like for just her and Regina to be at the top of the wheel, _alone_. Emma was startled to notice her stomach had fluttered at the thought.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," was the brunette's reply. Emma didn't know whether she was crazy, or whether all those bright lights and flashing decorations had impaired her vision, but she could have sworn she saw the tiniest fraction of sorrow in Regina's eyes. Before she could concentrate on that thought, Ruby bumped her in the shoulder.

"Personally, I think they're better as a quick snog box," Ruby had whispered into her ear, causing the blonde to openly laugh and bump her friend back. Before Regina could question what made the sheriff chuckle so openly, Regina hated to admit she rather loved the sound coming from Emma, the next cart was ready to be filled. Henry, who had silently listened to the adults talk about boring stuff, quickly ran to the gate that closed the cart- desperate to get on the ride.

"Moms, c'mon!" He hurried, slightly panicked that if his mothers didn't quicken their movements, then the cart would go without them.

"Coming kid," Emma responded after she gave a smile to the two brunettes'. Both her and Regina climbed up the steps to the ride, offering their tickets for one of the employees to check before being allowed in. Regina stepped in first, followed by Emma, as the directions given by the instructor of the ride said the adults needed to share the weight on both sides of the cart first before the children made their way in. When both Regina and Emma were settled, sitting opposite each other with their legs grazing one another, they looked up for Henry; however the boy's mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"GRACE, GRETEL, HANSEL!" The boy yelled, waving to the end of the queue, where his friends started to wait in line for the ride. Without thinking he ran toward his friends, leaving Regina and Emma in the cart.

"Henry!" Regina yelled, getting up from her seat and leaning over the side. She was blocked from view when an employee stepped in front of her.

"Sorry miss, but you need to sit back down," he stated before shutting the carrier gate. Emma stood up, joining Regina – though the thought of being left alone with Regina for an hour was almost enticing, she feared that it would also be torture. After all the unexplainable thoughts that had irritatingly being entering her head the past few hours, spending alone time with the mayor would be disastrous. She wouldn't be able to cope.

"Just let our son join u-"

"No can do I'm afraid, protocols." The man replied back sullenly. He then moved over towards the controls.

"Protocols!?" Regina fumed, who was this man to deny her decisions, she was the frickin _mayor_ of the town. Not to mention the sheriff, who seemed equally as unhappy at the man's rudeness. "I can get you fired befor-"

But it was too late. The man pressed the red button, signalling for the ride to begin moving again. Emma closed her eyes tightly as she felt the carrier move beneath her feet. _Oh shit._ She heard the brunette aggravatingly sigh next to her; _okay just how small are these things. Hell, Regina was right._ She thought as she felt the mayor brush past her to sit on her side of the carrier. Emma, reluctant to see any other way to get out of this situation, clenched her jaw and ungracefully slumped down on her side of the carrier too. The mayor was literally oozing annoyance, much like after one of her and Emma's arguments, which Emma thought was completely attractive. _Shit, shit, shit, shit_. She damned Ruby, Kathryn, Belle, Granny and _even her own son_ for putting these stupid thoughts in her head.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

After only moving for five minutes in silence, Regina had suffered enough. That unendurable and love struck librarian had only heightened the amount of thoughts she had toward the sheriff, who she noticed irritatingly wouldn't stop tapping her foot. It seemed she couldn't stop observing the sheriff, watching and recognising all the intricate little details about her, like how those damned blonde curls fell delicately across her shoulders making her look younger and innocent, or how the woman's eyes seemed to impossibly change from a serene blue to a green. She needed a distraction.

"This is completely your fault, Miss Swan." Regina knew it was pathetic, but as the blonde kept tapping her foot, which was annoyingly scraping across her leg, she had to find something to break the trance she had somehow found herself in.

Just as planned, Emma had stopped tapping her foot, which was enough to make the mayor smirk of triumph. The blonde looked up at Regina with a perplexed expression.

"It's barely my fault, you were with me when the man wouldn't let us out," she argued, thankful the mayor had given her a distraction from the uncomfortable silence. "And besides I'm happy we're stuck in here." Regina's head snapped up at the admission, did the blonde want to be stuck alone with her?

"You're happy to be stuck in a carriage _alone_ with the Evil Queen?" Regina asked surprised as she raised her one eyebrow, though Regina being Regina, Emma didn't stop to notice the hidden tone of intimidation that Regina used at the mention of her old title. Emma shook her head instantly, her eyes wide as she realised what else Regina was inferring.

"No, I didn't mean like _that_," she quickly responded as she shuffled on her seat and watched as Regina wickedly grinned at her awkwardness- _yes_, Regina thought to herself, she could deal with this normality, that normality being skill to rile up the sheriff. Emma sighed and dragged her hand through her hair, "I'm just glad that Henry ran off cause' I'm happy to see him with kids his own age," she explained, even though she felt unsure about that statement herself. Of course she loved to see Henry off with friends, but now she wondered if that was the only reason why she was happy she and Regina were alone on the ride. "And besides, I don't see you as the Evil Queen," she quietly added as she leant back on her chair. "You're just Regina."

Regina felt her stomach clutch at the truthful statement; nobody had ever said anything like that before. She found herself too startled, and even perhaps flattered, by the comment that she couldn't find herself to respond with a usual snarky reply. Uncommon to herself, Regina felt the urge to hug the woman opposite her, which was completely absurd because she was her mortal enemy.

Emma watched the brunette opposite her with a transfixed expression; Emma had to admit she didn't know where that confession had come from, but hearing Regina use that unpleasant title against herself didn't sit well with her.

It appeared that after _that_ comment neither women wanted to talk further on the matter so they both sat in silence, which again Emma detested. As the carriage continued to slowly make its way to the top, Emma looked around the carriage; there really wasn't much to it, just the two benches opposite each other. _Well, this is fun._

As the blonde started to become increasingly bored, her eyes were suddenly drawn to Regina's legs as she watched the mayor adjust them, one on top of the other. The sheriff's mouth become dry when she saw how Regina's tight pencil skirt had risen up her thigh slightly, revealing more soft and delicate skin. Emma closed her eyes, _come on Swan, you can do this, _before she opened them again but this time her betraying eyes concentrated on the mayor's white shirt. Teasingly, the top three buttons were undone and the fourth one looked as if it were suppressing the urge to pop. _Fucckk_. Emma chewed on the inside of her gum, cursing herself for even looking in the first place. She would have blamed it all on the town and their gossipy secrets and assumptions, for the reason of her actually taking a sudden interest to the mayor – she could have just imagined Ruby's annoyingly smug grin at that confession- but looking at the mayor now, Emma realised she always had been attracted to her, she just never cared to admit it at the time.

On the other side of the carriage, Regina looked out at the landscape the ferris wheel presented – or so she hoped Emma thought she was doing. Regina had almost been accustomed to the idea of being gawked at; her mother had taught her how to use her body for power and therefore had gotten used to the wide eyed and appreciative stares both men and woman would give her. However, when she felt the familiar feeling of being looked at come from Emma's direction, she felt a shiver go down her spine at the thought of the sheriff checking her out. So she continued to pretend as if she were looking out of the carriage in a nonchalant way, making it seem as if she were oblivious as to what her attire choice was doing to the sheriff. Regina smirked before she turned back to the sheriff.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked all too innocently, causing the blonde to quickly shuffle on her bench and look anywhere but Regina, the brunette smirked.

"W-what?" The blonde spluttered out before turning back to the brunette and realising she was she was being played, the grin on Regina's face was too arrogant and smug for Emma not to feel frustrated or even a tiny bit ashamed at being caught staring. But she cleared her throat and lifted her chin; this was what she was used to, the battle her and the mayor would constantly play, the competition to prove who held the power. Regina's smirk slowly turned into a shit eating grin, making the blonde clench her jaw, she was supposed to be frustrated with her, not noticing how that victorious smile was beautiful on the mayor. Wasn't she supposed to hate this woman?

"The view, dear." Regina answered simply, though the tone in her voice proved she knew exactly what Emma was thinking, and pointed her head to the view outside. The blonde breathed out heavily, now Regina knew the effects she was having on her.

Just as Emma was about to comment back, the ferris wheel halted with a sudden stop, a loud creak screeching through the air. Both Emma and Regina jerked forward, only nearly missing each other's heads. After having quickly recovered, Emma pressed a hand onto Regina's back – which Regina felt tingle at the touch – and asked if she were okay. After an approving nod, the blonde got up and moved to the end of the carriage, bending over the gate to witness what the hell was going on. She had seen many other head's popping out of their carriages, also wondering what was going on. Luckily for Emma, Ruby was in the carriage directly below her.

"Hey Rubes!" She yelled, hoping her voice had been heard over the fairground music and rides. Ruby's werewolf hearing abilities must have come in good use because the brunette looked up and smiled at the sight of Emma.

"Hey!" She shouted back before a brief pause and, "wait, are you alone in there with Regina!? Way to push forward sheriff!" Emma groaned at her friend's normal behaviour and prayed that Regina didn't hear that comment, but with the volume of which Ruby shouted she more than guessed the mayor heard word for word. _Damn it, Ruby._ Emma thought to ignore Ruby's last comment and leaned over the gate even more.

"What's going on?! What happened!?" Her voice was beginning to crack from all the shouting. Down below, Ruby didn't miss how Emma skipped her suggestive comment entertainingly; she was so desperate to see what they were doing.

"The ride has broken, but they've called a mechanic and said they'll be here in around half an hour!" Ruby responded. Emma wanted to cry, _half an hour! Fifteen minutes alone with Regina has already been enough and now that she knows I was checking her out… _Emma brought her hand up to her forehead, trying to ease away the oncoming headache. _It's her fault, why does she have to be so damn gorgeous and impossible at the same time?! _That surprising confession was only another reason for her head to start banging.

Another head dangled from Ruby's carriage, Emma quickly realised it was Belle. She watched as the woman shrieked with delight.

"You're at the top of the wheel!" _Oh for fuc-_Before her mind was able to even think, she was pulled back into her seat by a hard tug to her jacket. She landed with an oomph.

"_What the hell?"_ The blonde responded as she watched Regina sit back down in her seat, her face unaffected by what she had just done.

"Miss Swan, you were too close to the edge and were rocking the carriage," she explained, giving the blonde a roll of her eyes as if she expected no different from her. Though, truth be told, another part of her found herself extremely distracted as she watched Emma's ass through those exceedingly tight jeans being presented to her as she bent over the carriage's edge. It was only when she felt the carriage rock did she realise just how close to the edge Emma really was, and going by her track record, Regina knew for certain the sheriff was as clumsy as a fairy without wings- so she pulled her back instantly.

Emma smiled playfully.

"You were scared for my well-being, who knew you were so soft Regina?" It was clear the sheriff was mocking her and completely enjoying it. Regina licked her lips before replying, her voice harsh yet a hint of teasing and light-heartedness was also heard.

"I was simply concerned for the town's residents, god knows how much damage would be caused if you were to fall on top of someone." Emma's mouth opened, her jaw falling to the floor. Regina smirked, loving what her teasing was doing to the blonde. "And besides, the last thing I need is to search for another sheriff." _God forbid I would fall for that one just the same. _The thought had entered Regina's mind before she could stop it. She frowned, completely thrown by her own confession, did she just admit to '_falling'_ for Emma Swan? _Preposterous_.

"Yeah well, _thanks_." Emma replied sarcastically but with a hidden smile that reassured Regina she hadn't been offended. "Anyway, Ruby's in the carriage below us and she told me the wheel is broken-"

"That much is evident Miss Swan," Regina interrupted boldly earning a look from Emma. _God, she's infuriating- insanely attractive and completely stunning as well- but mostly infuriating. _Emma thought before she continued.

"And she said that they've called a mechanic and he should be here within half an hour," she finished the sentence with a grimace, knowing full well that wouldn't be highly liked by drama queen over here. And she was right. Emma watched as Regina shifted up on the bench, her eyes wide as she absorbed the information she had just received. _Half_ _an hour!_ _I could climb down this dysfunctional contraception in half the time!_

"Miss Swan, if you thin-"

"Emma," the blonde interjected, "Regina I've known you for how long now? Just call me Emma."

"Very well, _Emma_," Regina corrected herself, actually finding she liked the way her name purred off her tongue. "I you think I'm going to stay in this death machine you call a ride then-"

"Then what?" Emma urged, crossing her arms over her chest. "You promised Henry you wouldn't use magic, and in those heels," she then looked down to the black knee high boots Regina had picked; obviously she had chosen fashion over comfort. "It doesn't look like you'll be climbing out of here anytime soon."

Regina relented; of course she knew the blonde was correct, irritatingly so.

"Besides, you wouldn't leave me up here on my own?" The comment was said confidently along with that buoyant smile, but Regina also saw the tiny hint of hesitancy behind the blonde's words. Regina laughed out loud, the noise sending shivers down Emma's spine and all across her body. She was more than sure that if she was not wearing her jacket, her arms would have been covered in goose bumps.

"Scared of heights dear?" She teased while bumping her own foot with the sheriff's, knowing she was getting under her skin. Emma gulped before she moved closer to Regina, allowing her to look Regina in the eyes.

"Regina, it was you who mentioned leaving first," she pointed out, also noticing how Regina's lips parted slightly as she also moved closer to the sheriff, almost like a challenge. "If anything, I'd almost assume you're scared of being in a small space with me," she finished off with a deadly smirk. She watched the way Regina's eyes dilated, her eyes almost appearing black with lust, _oh holy shit_, before she bent over, pushing her way into Emma's personal space with ease. Emma noticed the black laced bra that the buttons on Regina's shirt offered not to hide, Emma's heart rate quickened and her mind was going crazy. Regina was merely centimetres away from her and Emma could smell her perfume, it engulfed her senses allowing herself to be entranced by the mayor, she smelt of apple and vanilla and a distinct smell that was purely _Regina_.

Regina had watched from the beginning the way Emma smoothly initiated the lack of care for personal space as she leaned further toward herself. Her challenge alone, along with that alluring demeanour, was enough to lure Regina closer to her. She observed as the sheriff bit her lower lip after having looked into the mayor's eyes, Regina didn't need to guess that they were expressing her impatient longing and thickening desire towards her. As she moved closer to the blonde, her lips barely touching her ear, she unmistakably heard the soft moan erupt from the other woman's throat. Regina's voice was husky and slick with arousal.

"Ms Swan, I'm not scared of you."

That was all that was needed to be said before Emma literally pounced at Regina, grabbing the back of her head to join their lips together in a combination of craving and everlasting need.

"Well you should be," Emma panted before tightening the grasp of the mayor's hair. Regina, though initially shocked at the sheriff's haste actions, quickly regained composure and kissed Emma back with just as much force and unbound energy. Regina licked at the other's bottom lip before Emma groaned, opening her mouth to allow their tongues to meet in a heated frenzy. Regina's senses were intensified, the sheriff's touches sent shivers in their quake and her tongue.. _Oh lord her tongue._ Emma hummed, the vibration going straight through to Regina and making her bite down on the blonde's tongue.

"Shit, Regina," Emma swore before Regina started to kiss her jaw, loving the tender texture of the blonde's skin. The sheriff's left hand, which had somehow gone unoccupied, moved down the brunette's arm with light touches, before finally linking both of their hands together in a much affectionate act. Regina's heart raced at the action and then moved from kissing her jaw to trail her tongue upwards, along her jawline until finally meeting Emma's ear lobe and biting down softly. "_Oh_," the blonde sighed, her eyes rolling back, which caused Regina to chuckle. Emma felt a rush of heat start in her chest and sensed it slowly spread throughout her body, reaching every last limb. She wondered for the millisecond of which she wasn't preoccupied with Regina, if that was their magic. The buzzing feeling that surrounding them felt enchanted and set her body on fire, like a part of her had wanted this, had longed for it ever since she first met the elegant and immaculate mayor.

Her thoughts were once again interrupted as she felt a hand slowly make its way up her thighs, making the blonde move even closer to Regina, almost by instinct. The hand trailed past her jeans, causing Emma to squirm and capture the brunette's lips with her own again. The hand finally scrunched her shirt pulling her nearly on top of the mayor, their bodies coming flush with another- this time causing Regina to moan out loud.

"This is my shirt," she gasped when she felt Emma bite down on the pulse point on her neck, only to soothe the mark with the tongue afterwards. The sheriff laughed against her neck.

"It's mine now," she breathed out, her voice becoming softer as both Regina and her own movements slowed. Regina hummed as she leant against Emma's rising and falling chest, her own heart rate gradually slowing as they both paused to catch their breath. After a few moments, Regina lifted her head, moving to see the flustered sheriff and her mussed hair and smiling when she observed the warm and caring gaze she shared only with her.

Emma smirked triumphantly as she witnessed the now smudged lipstick that made the mayor strangely appealing, she was so used to seeing her immaculate and well-ordered that it was strange to see even one thing be misplaced – especially by her own hand, or rather mouth. With no uncertainty Emma cupped Regina's cheeks and kissed her on the lips, the touch being soft and tender compared to earlier.

"God Regina, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she expressed rather giddily, the aftermath of what had just happened kicking in. She had just made out with _Mayor Mills. The mayor of Storybrooke._ Looking back, she didn't even understand how it had happened, it was only yesterday morning that she was denying all of her friends' proposals about liking the mayor, and now here she was, kissing her on a frickin ferris wheel.

Regina tilted Emma's chin with her index finger and moved forward to join their lips once more, finding herself quite addicted to their soft touches and suppleness.

"No longer than myself dear," Regina replied after they parted and looked at one another.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHEEEYYYYYYYY_!" Many loud shouts and cheers erupted out of nowhere, startling both of the women and making them break apart. They both turned simultaneously to find Kathryn, Ashley and many many others of Storybrooke's people jumping for joy and pumping their fists in the air, cheering loudly at the site of Regina Mills and Emma Swan kissing. Emma turned to the brunette, they been so focused on each other that they hadn't even noticed the ferris wheel had been repaired and their carriage had travelled back to the bottom. She flushed, her cheeks burning red as she heard a loud wolf whistle sound from the still cheery and ecstatic crowd. It was only when she heard Ruby, who had dangled her head from the carriage above, along with Belle, which she heard the brunette sigh loudly at the sight of Regina's smudged lipstick and Emma's still mussed hair.

"_Finally_."

* * *

**Aha, wow! I hope you enjoyed this not too short one-shot. This is my first fan fic, I've never written for before so I'm hoping it's okay and an enjoyable read. I'd love feedback so as I'll know whether to continue my work on this site and this pairing. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
